Carly Rose Sonenclar
Carly Rose Sonenclar (born April 20, 1999) is an American singer and actress from Westchester, New York who was the runner-up on the second season of The X Factor USA. She was a part of the Teens category, mentored by Britney Spears. Background Carly Rose Sonenclar is 17 years old and is from Westchester, New York. Besides singing, Carly has experience in acting, performing in various theater productions and even had a small role in the 2007 film The Nanny Diaries. Carly also enjoys softball. X Factor History Carly auditioned in Providence with "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone, and immediately impressed the judges with her mature voice. Britney Spears even called Carly a "little diva". She got 4 yeses, advancing to bootcamp. Her audition video has since received over 30 million views on YouTube. Carly succesfully passed Task 1 on Bootcamp, and sang "Pumped Up Kicks''" with fellow contestant Beatrice Miller, as a battle, on task 2. She was called back for judges houses on the Teens category, with Britney Spears as her mentor. Performances At judges houses, Carly sang "Brokenhearted"'' by the pop duo Karmin, which impressed Britney and the guest judge, will.i.am of the Black-Eyed Peas, resulting in her going to the live shows where she impressed both the public and the judges with her voice and her willingness to take on tough songs such as the Celine Dion classic "My Heart Will Go On". LA Reid stated that he believed Sonenclar would win, while the other three judges consistently voiced their support and admiration for her. However, Sonenclar's song choices were sometimes criticized by Demi Lovato, who said that many of her performances were "predictable" because she mostly sang ballads. Despite this, she did receive acclaim from the judges as well as viewers and critics for her vocal ability and talent. Despite her beautiful voice and obvious talent, Carly was criticized by some for her personality. Some said they found her "boring". Some even referred to her as "snotty" and called her a brat despite some contestants like Diamond White calling her "amazing", Vino Alan referring to her as a "phenomenon", and even Wes Stromberg of Emblem 3 calling her "the winner of The X-Factor". Carly has over 875,000 followers on Twitter and more than 800,000 likes on Facebook, far more than any other X-Factor Season 2 contestants, attesting to her appeal. Carly finished second to winner Tate Stevens on December 20, 2012. Many viewers criticized the fact that Carly did not win, with many saying that Stevens only won because he was a "family man" and because he was the only remaining male competitor. Post X Factor Carly revealed on April 2, 2013 that she has been signed by Syco Music, the label owned by Simon Cowell. In addition to working on her music, Carly also returned to acting with a guest appearence on the long-running NBC show Law & Order: SVU. The episode aired on November 6, 2013. Gallery CarlyRose.jpg 9e1f9edac2f83b66d1d373ac603773c7.jpg 50b35691988872.jpg 1352479312_carly-rose-soneclar-560.jpg carly-rose-sonenclar-x-factor (1).jpg carly-rose-sonenclar-x-factor (2).jpg carly-rose-sonenclar-x-factor.jpg images (1).jpg images34.jpg thexfactor_s2_top6_carlyrosesonenclar_article_story_main.jpg tumblr_mkpfwcaimR1s7yqp4o1_400.jpg crs-pagebg.jpg Category:Acts Category:Season Two Acts Category:Season Two Category:Teens Category:Female Contestants Category:The X Factor USA Category:Mentored by Britney Spears